


毒药 18

by paopao1949



Category: cx - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paopao1949/pseuds/paopao1949





	毒药 18

W显然没有放他出去的意思，一句话都没说就一把将他压到了浴室的瓷砖上，L被头顶花洒里的热水冲的睁不开眼，背后的瓷砖却又一片冰冷，激得他一个战栗。

 

没等他站稳W的吻已经劈头盖脸的落下来，几乎像野兽一样凶猛的扯咬他，恶狠狠的吞没他，L想扭开脸又被W捏住下巴扳回来，缠紧了舌含吮，抵住舌根霸道的翻搅。

热气升腾的浴室本来就让人缺氧，现在L更觉得自己快透不过气来，伸手去推抵W的肩膀却被扣住手腕也一并压在了瓷砖上。

 

W似乎有些失了理智，异常的粗暴。

嘴唇从下巴一直游移到锁骨，W用牙齿嗫咬他的锁骨，在听到L抵抗的呻吟后才伸舌安抚的舔了舔。沿着胸膛一路吮吻着在L身上留下深深浅浅嫣红的吻痕，衬着L泛出粉红色的皮肤，看上去格外的诱人。

敏感的乳粒终于被W含住绕着圈舔弄，牙齿也叼住了轻轻的碾磨带来轻微刺痛，L有些受不住的颤抖起来。

W把手探下去拢住L已经微微抬头的性器配合着不轻不重的套弄起来。

快感顿时抽干了力气，L几乎有点腿软。

 

W才套弄几下就没了耐心，将他翻过身去背对自己，随手拿了一旁的瓶瓶罐罐里的一个，在手心挤了一些出来就往L的后边胡乱的抹，指尖揉着穴口往里面试探的刺进去，L抵触的绷紧身体，但有润肤油的滋润还是很快就被挤进去了一根指头。

L低而痛苦的叫了一声，挣扎的想转过来。

W强硬的抵住他的背脊把他按回墙上，挺立着的敏感乳头瞬间贴在冰冷墙面上，L唔了一声没了力气。

 

W用膝盖用力顶开L的腿，捞住他的腰身，一只手还在不耐烦的套弄着L的性器，另一手不管不顾的强行插进了两根手指在他体内边快速抽插边尽量撑开甬道，很快捅进来了三根手指。

L已经不再挣扎，却似乎在拼命压抑着什么，低低呜咽，连性器都慢慢软了下去。

 

W格外心烦意乱，L这样子几乎让他不知道该怎么做下去，只得凑上去安抚的亲吻L的耳根和脖子，又细细舔吻他微微凸出的肩胛骨，想重新挑起L的性欲，可努力了半天L还是没有再硬起来。

W被酒精和情欲冲晕了头，只觉得脑袋里嗡嗡的响，抽出湿淋淋的手指不管不顾的将自己早就饥饿难耐的性器抵在了穴口。

 

L不停的在发抖，哗哗水声中他还在小声的哀求着什么，W充耳不闻，硬生生把性器的顶端挤进去。

L几乎立刻崩溃的哭起来。

W被他痛苦的哭声吓到，酒也瞬间醒了大半，赶忙将自己退出来。

他关了花洒仔细检查L的后面，穴口很红，似乎是肿了，好在没撕裂。

L还在哭，只是压抑了许多，咬着嘴唇掉眼泪。


End file.
